Current hypoteheses of postural control mechanisms will be examined by studying normal subjects of various ages and three main classifications of vestibular disorders: (a) symmetrical, complete and incomplete; (b) asymmetrical, with one normal ear; and (c) subjects with fluctuating unilateral vestibular function. Once these targeted populations have been fully characterized, the ability of the normal and abnormal subject to achieve adaptation to unusual motion environments will be studied. The main goal of the current project is to determine the relationships between direct vestibular control of posture and the reorganization of alternative orientation sensory inputs provided by vision and proprioception for postural control in vestibular deficient patients.